Amylin is a 37-amino acid peptide cosecreted with insulin from the beta cells of the pancreatic islets. It was first reported by Cooper et al in Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences USA 84, 8628 (1987) and is the subject of European Patent 289287. Amylin has the following peptide sequence:
Lys-Cys-Ans-Thr-Ala-Thr-Cys-Ala-Thr-Gln- 1 5 10 Arg-Leu-Ala-Asn-Phe-Leu-Val-His-Ser-Ser- 11 15 20 Asn-Asn-Phe-Gly-Ala-Ile-Leu-Ser-Ser-Thr- 21 25 20 Asn-Val-Gly-Ser-Asn-Thr-Tyr 31 35
The native molecule contains a disulfide bridge between the cysteine residues shown at positions 2 and 7 in the primary structure, is amidated at the 3'-end, and is formed as a propeptide.
European Patent 289287 reports a number of novel biological effects including enhancement of hepatic glucose output, increased production of lactate from skeletal muscle and reduced action of insulin in skeletal muscle.
Amylin is also reported in European Patent 408284 as having value for treatment of bone disorders and calcium imbalance. The patent specification attributes the activity of amylin to an inhibition of osteoclast motility.